ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Critics gets love to 'Will
Will & Grace 2, the sequel to the 2010 original Will & Grace, which continues the event four years after the series finale of Will & Grace TV series, returned to theaters. The critis are enjoying for the release of the latest installment in the Will & Grace franchise. The film opens in theaters this Friday, and midnight showings starts tomorrow night at 12:01. Tickets are even popping out sales as it was accounted so far 82% from Fandango.com. 2,500 theaters has sold out tickets. Rotten Tomatoes reports that 72% gave the film a positive review on 86 reviewers, with an average score of 8.0/10. 16% of top critics gave the film a postive review based on 39 reviews. Metacritic score it a 36% of an normalized reviews of 31 views. It than describes the film: a sequel couldn't have never get any better between a film and its own sequel. Robert Ebert gave the film three out of four stars. He wrote: "Two years after the original movie continues an unexpected story of group of frienfds dealing with their relationship. The sequel did not expected to get any better communication with audiences. William R. Wilkerson of The Hollywood Reporter describes the film: "ever better than ever". Richard Desmond for UK newspaper The Daily Telegraph praised and describes: "Fans will be even more excited to see the sequel with the same characters and a lot different story, and New York Daily News publisher Mike Lupica describes the film: "after two years since they see Will & Grace return, there is something different about them." Jayson Blair of The New York Times'' praised: "We've been missing out the TV show after four years since it ended. Everyone will be excited to see their favorite characters again. This is the most exciting movie of the year. The TV show is too funny." Lester Cole of The Hollywood Reporter stated: "It's been a long four years. And in four years, audiences are about to go crazy to see their beloved characters to the big screen. This is the most excited movie to watch for fans ever been seen. Will & Grace 2 is perfectly romantic for adults. Jess Cagle Entertainment Weekly states: "When it comes to watch them returning four years after the series finale, they're beginning to get reverse things all over again. Seeing Will & Grace dating again is like reversing time and set their lives to the beginning where they've first met each other resetting everyting. Timothy M. Gray of Variety states: "Will & Grace 2" coming back two years after Will & Grace movie which official starts out four yeras after the series finale of Will & Grace, the show. It's like spinning off with Sex and the City 2 after two years from Sex and the City original from now is doing the same like Sex and the City when the characters come back to the big screen after the series finale just four years from now is to start freshly new things. Category:Blog posts